Proverbs
Proverbs is a page for proverbs - listed alphabetically - which can be found in the 'Malazan' books of Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. One brief definition of proverb is... "a short, often traditional, saying that expresses some obvious truth or familiar experience".Adapted from Webster's New World Dictionary (5th edition) Some common synonyms of proverb are... adage; catchphrase; maxim; motto; precept; saw; or saying - usually common, oracular, pithy, and/or wise in nature.Selected from Roget's International Thesaurus (7th edition) For those interested, an in-depth discussion of proverb can be found in the Wikipedia article at: Proverb A *A Book of Prophecy opens the door. You need a second book to close it.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, US HC p.647 *A god walking mortal earth trails blood.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US TPB p.389 *A half-blood walked the gutter between two worlds, despised by both.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.288 *Always an even trade.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US TPB p.63-64/69 *As vows are sworn, so are they reaped.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, US TPB p.7 *At night ghosts come In rivers of grief, To claw away the sand Beneath a man's feetHouse of Chains, Chapter 9, US TPB p.270 B *Battle is for an army to win or lose; war is for civilization to win of lose.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US TPB p.364 *Be not too rigid For you will shatter; Be not too yielding, For you will be bowed.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US TPB p.346 *Better to walk into a trap you can see than one you can't.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US TPB p.395 *Blood and tribe first. All others are enemy.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.47 C *Children are dying!Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US TPB p.311 *Children from a dark house choose shadowed paths.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.27 D Death shall be my bridge.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US TPB p.173 E *Even a man who has lived a life of sorrows will ask for one more day.The Crippled God, Chapter 22, US HC p.646 *Even the best laid plans.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.1 *Everyone has a price.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.132 F *Fear is fear. It has no logic.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.284 *Fear is a potent weapon...but fear can fuel hate...which is far stronger.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 7, US TPB p.120 *First in, last out.Memories of Ice, Book 4 Epigraph, US TPB p.576Reaper's Gale, Chapter 24, US TPB p.756 G *Give an imbecile a torch and you will get a fire.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, US HC p.295 H *HAIL THE MARINES!Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, US HC p.779 *History consists of nothing more than the lies we tell ourselves to justify the present.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US TPB p.273 I *"I have had...enough...of...your...justice!"The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.779 *I ride the Whirlwind!Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US TPB p.228 *Is it not so that better...ancients had been men and women of worth than to possess things of worth?Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9, US TPB p.265 *It is the wise wolf that follows every spoor, no matter how slight.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.202 K L *Light strikes Dark smothers Shadow goes round.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Epigraph, US TPB p.539 *Looking back is a flame in the eyes. Best not to linger like flies in the refuse we have made.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, US TPB p.449 M *Madness is simply a state of mind.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, US TPB p.384 *Memories are woven tapestries hiding hard walls.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US TPB p.33 *Mockery is just hate's patina, and every laugh is vicious.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US TPB p.200 N *Never bargain with a man who has nothing to lose.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.221 *Not even the dead know the end to war.The Crippled God, Chapter 19, US HC p.541 *"...not yet done..."Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US TPB p.428 O *Only the dead should be certain of anything.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US TPB p.420 *Out of death comes life.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.30 P *Poetry and sorcery were the twin edges to the knife in every man's heart.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US TPB p.280 *Prod and pull.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US TPB p.32Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US TPB p.183 Q *Quon pays so that Tali can fight.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.129 S *Sail today to fight tomorrow.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.3 *Salt of the earth.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.43 *Some things never do change.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, US TPB p.196 *Strong as the walls of Heng.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 T *That is one curse we all share - the will to live.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US TPB p.401 *The beetle that walks slowly has nothing to fear.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 6, US HC p.185 *The dead never interrupt, they but arrive.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US TPB p.251 *The end of the world is announced with a kind word.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.218 *The harder the world, the fiercer the honour.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US TPB p.228 *The more laws a land has, the more corrupt it is.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 17, US TPB p.468 *The problem with paths is that once you have chosen one, You cannot choose the others.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.33 *The purest book is the one never opened.The Crippled God, Book 1 Epigraph, US HC p.2 *The shore is blind to the sea.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12, US TPB p.324/337/339 *The slower the river, the redder it runs.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.26 *The wise learn more from their enemies than fools learn from their friends.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US TPB p.283 *Time makes of us believers. Timelessness makes of us unbelievers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US TPB p.332 *To be Shake was to know grief.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12, US TPB p.324 *Truth hides in colourless clothes. *Twice as far as you think Half the distance you fearReaper's Gale, Chapter 7, US TPB p.159 *Tyranny remains because the weak and fearful seek it.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.421 U *Unwitnessed : (we shall be our own witness).Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, US TPB p.357-358 W *War with Nom Purge is just the Talians keeping in practice.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *We cannot learn without pain.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, US TPB p.575 *We were never what people could be. We were only what we were.The Crippled God, Epilogue Two, US HC p.909 *What is an old man but a pile of fading leaves?Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US TPB p.43 *What is the Deck of Dragons But where one bends to look For reflections Of all things unseen?Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, US TPB p.136 *What the soul can house, flesh cannot fathom.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US TPB p.429 *When you do not recognize the wrongs of the past, the future takes its revenge.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US TPB p.533 *Who needs swords when we have our tongues?Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US TPB p.410 *Wisdom comes from the country from a rural area.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.44 *Wisdom unfurls like a flower in a pile of dung.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.227 *Witness!Reaper's Gale, Chapter 1 Y *You cannot be remade unless you are first broken...Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US TPB p.408 Notes and references Category:Culture Category:Miscellany